Sebas
Sebas (セバス), formerly known as God of Destruction Sebas (破壊の神セバス) is one of the Five Evil God from another world who team with Lord Zarama along with Demigra, Mare and Coycutus, together they'd form the ultimate fusion of them all: Archon, one of the Evil Omni-King who seek their verge on Omni-King Grand Zeno and Infinite Omni-King as well. Sebas was one of them and yet he was once the God of Destruction in Universe 7 before he was kick out in exile and cast him into another world in Universe 13 where Zeno erase them, but Zarama recuse him and use him for his own evil purpose. Sebas is one of the evil and yet he is very dangerous to all matter. Sebas is a major antagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance: His appearance is very look-like on Lord Beerus, except that he got black fur with red irises with black surrounded pupil and yet he's attire is like an Egyptian pharaoh with several extra ear pieces on and the fusion earing as well as part of the fusion of five. Personality: It very little amount him, but he was once a God of Destruction in Universe 7 with Whis for the time being, until he went rouge from what Which quick report to his father about him before he found Whis and Chompa. Yet he too was about to erase by Grand Zeno, but Zarama manage to get him out from erase and yet he become one of the Evil God of Fives and one of the Five Ultimate Fusion to form Archon. The information about him is very little, very little indeed. Not even Beerus and Chompa didn't know about him as well. Sebas is a traitor and one of the Evil Gods. Powers and Abilities As the Former God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe, Sebas is one of the most powerful warriors of the 1st Multiverse as he previously served as the most powerful being of the Universe 7 (Only surpassed by his former teacher Whis) After been stripped of his position as God of Destruction, Sebas still maintained his destroyer powers and became even more powerful than ever before to the point he is one of the strongest soldiers of the Absalon Empire. Erion considers to be a very powerful warrior as he included him into the Six Evil Gods. Beerus stated that Sebas possesses the same kind of power and is comparable to that of Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. His power level in this form is about 2,400,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a former God of Destruction, Sebas possesses tremendous amount of physical-strength, being comparable to that of a Super Saiyan God. Sebas was able to match Shido in his Super Saiyan God form in a contest of brute strength. Superhuman Speed: As a former God of Destruction, Sebas can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Beerus and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. Superhuman Durability: As a former God of Destruction, Sebas is shown to be extremely resistant against physical damage, as he can easily endure many opponents attack. Planet Destruction: As a former God of Destruction, Sebas can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Universe Destruction: As a former God of Destruction, Sebas can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. God of Destruction Physiology: As a former God of Destruction, Sebas is a God of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. He can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a former God of Destruction, Sebas also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Instantaneous Movement '''- Sebas can use this technique to teleport to other planets. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Sebas can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Mastery of Self-Movement - '''Sebastian's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. * '''Attack Altercation and Redirection – A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. * Energy Nullification '- Sebas is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** '''Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Sebas. However his ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Sebas's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Destruction - '''As a God of Destruction, Sebas can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Sebas causes his target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. Unlike the regular God of Destruction, Sebas's colour is black. ** '''Energy of Destruction - Sebas utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '''- Sebas coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches. ** '''Destruction Ball - Sebas combines two Energy of Destruction orbs together and then fires it at his foe. * Sphere of Destruction - Sebas creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at her opponent. But unlike the regular version, Sebas uses his staff to initiate the technique. * Wrath of the God of Destruction - Sebas holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from his fingertip. Transformations God of Destruction Sebas achieved this form, after mastering his powers as a God of Destruction. In this state, his skin tone is much darker, and his eyes turn purple. Sebas also gained a slight muscle increase and also gained a red symbol, similar to that of Belmods. His power level in this form is about 60,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Black Ultra Instinct Sebas achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique from Whis and giving into to his hatred. Whis stated that this is a darker variation of the True Ultra Instinct transformation. He also gained a double aura in which his outer aura is a dark-red sparkling aura and his inner aura is pure-black. Unlike Ultra Instinct, Black Instinct is one of the most deadly and most power Instinct that's channelize in hate or anger that Black Instinct is very dangerous to wield it, not even Goku nor Odin or his brothers can't control it. His power level in this form is about 500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Sebas and Whirus - Whirus shares an extremely antagonistic relationship with Sebas. Whirus wants to defeat Sebas and put an end to his schemes. Sebas and Erion - Sebas shares a good relationship with Erion. Sebas shows a great amount of respect and admiration towards him and is extremely loyal towards him. Trivia Although it was base on Anime War by MastarMedia, when he fought Trunks along with two other crossover and Soren (Divine), but the design was originally from Cheetah-King from DevianArt who create that character https://www.deviantart.com/cheetah-king/art/God-8-Beerus-The-God-of-Destruction-AF-400691028 , which he never put disclaimed on one character was part of the five fusion, which fans didn't know about it. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:God of destruction